When Bra Wished Gotenks for Christmas
by Suffering Angel
Summary: a late Christmas fic. sequal to When Pan and Bra Met Gotenks. Christmas comes, and Bra can't get the cutie she met out of her head. now, there's only one thing that can make it a Merry Christmas.


I don't own DBZ.

A/N: well, the last one I wrote like this was rather a hit ^-^ hope you like this too.

**When Bra wished Gotenks for Christmas**

****

The young girl sighed as she watched the snowflakes fall outside of her window. Behind her, her two friends were busy decorating the tree and hang socks over the fireplace. She looked at their reflection on the window, and glared at it as she saw they didn't pay her any attention. Instead the blonde and dark-haired girls continued to talk and laugh. She sighed again, this time much louder. She smiled inwardly when her two friends stopped talking and turned to her.

"Bra, what's wrong?"

Marron asked with a worried frown. Pan's eyes narrowed as she smirked.

"I bet it's her newest crush."

Bra crossed her arms angrily, and raised her nose somewhat snobbishly.

"Humph. For your big fat information, Pan, it's not my newest crush."

The Son girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Yes. He's my third crush before Derek."

Pan fell down Anime style, while Marron smiled and sweatdropped.

"Well, that's our Bra-chan. So, tell me, miss Briefs…"

Marron put the decorations down and sat next to the younger girl.

"Who is it this time? No no, let me guess, I see it now…"

The blonde held her hand to her forehead like tacki fortune tellers do. Pan stifled a giggle.

"He's blond… with blue eyes… and nice clothes… and a fat wallet!"

Pan was brought to laughter. Marron seemed pleased with herself… that is, until she looked at Bra. The bluette seemed ready to Final Flash her, if only she'd have known how.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Marron could only smile apologetically.

"sorry."

"So… who's the unlucky sod?"

Pan said with a smirk, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall on Bra's other side. The half Saiya-jin got stars in her eyes.

"You met him, Pan. Remember when we went looking for Goten and Trunks and found… the man of my dreams."

Pan snickered at Bra's love-struck-puppy act.

"Yeah, I remember. And I also know that if he'd see you act like that, he'd freak out even more than he did the last time we met!"

Bra's glare shot daggers at the Son girl; her father'd been proud had he seen it. Marron's giggle broke off Bra's train of 'how to hurt Pan' thoughts.

"Sounds like quite a nice guy. What's his name?"

Again, Bra's eyes went starry.

"Gotenks."

Marron's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Go… Gotenks?"

"HAI! Isn't it a beautiful name?! I bet it has a meaning!"

'Yeah, heavenly boxers!'

Marron thought and blinked.

"Er, girls, I…"

"Hey, nice decorating work!"

All three girls turned to look at the newcomer. 

"Heya, girls!"

Trunks said cheerfully. Pan and Marron smiled at him. Bra frowned; there went their girl talk.

"Oh, what, I came in the middle of a 'girl talk'?"

Sometimes, Bra hated her brother.

"What if you did?"

Trunks just gave one of his grins.

"Bra was just telling us about her newest crush…"

Marron would've went into farther details, had it not been for Bra who was desperate for attention again.

"He's really handsome, tall, the most beautiful and unique hair ever, those black-blue eyes, he's really muscular, and he wears just the clothes to show it, and he's sweet, and gentle, and really strong."

Marron gave Trunks a look that clearly said 'sounds familiar' which was dripping with sarcasm. Trunks threw her half a smirk.

"Well, sounds like another victim to add to the list, eh, sis?"

"You may laugh, but we'll see whom I'll be kissing underneath the mistletoe comes Christmas!"

Bra left the room, a determined expression on her face. Marron and Trunks exchanged rather worried looks. Pan blinked.

"What's the matter? Don't you want Bra to meet her dream guy?"

The two looked at each other again. In that case, they decided, no. Bra was better off clueless. However, it seemed as though the only way Bra would calm down will be meeting Gotenks again. But how to excuse him just coming out of nowhere?

Bra walked into her room and sat next to her desk, taking out all of her colored pens. Scribbling down an invitation, hearts included, she sealed it in an envelope and wrote 'to Santa'. Throwing it from her window, the bluette could only wish that her dream will come true comes Christmas. Without knowing that her father had caught the note flying from his daughter's window, Bra laid on her bed, dreaming about the party.

A/N: sorry this is AFTER Christmas, but I hope you guys still have enough Christmas spirit to bear with me!


End file.
